Barril
Barril (Barrel en inglés; ''タル Taru'' en japonés) es un objeto en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], introducido en Super Smash Bros. Se trata de un objeto contenedor que puede llevar dentro de sí diferentes tipos de objetos. Efecto Los barriles se arrojan para dañar oponentes. Cuando los barriles caen al piso, estos rodarán al lugar donde fueron arrojados o cuesta abajo en una superficie desnivelada, e irán más rápido, más lento o se detendrán según la inclinación de la superficie y la inercia del barril. Los barriles, al igual que las cajas y las cápsulas, pueden contener objetos dentro, sin embargo, algunos son explosivos. En Super Smash Bros., los barriles no eran capaces de moverse aún estando en algún suelo desnivelado; para moverse, algún jugador debía agarrarlo y luego tirarlo. En juegos posteriores, los barriles rodarán en caso de estar en un suelo desnivelado. A partir de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, los barriles, al igual que las cajas, pueden tener diferentes diseños dependiendo del escenario donde se encuentren. Descripción de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Melee Español right|90px :Barril :Al igual que las cajas, los barriles suelen estar llenos de objetos y a veces pueden ser explosivos. Lanza los barriles para que se abran o para que aplasten al rodar a algún enemigo. Los barriles son tan pesados como las cajas, a sí que reducirán enormemente tu velocidad y libertad de movimiento cuando los lleves a cuestas, pero será en mayor o menor medida dependiendo de cada personaje. :*''Super Smash Bros.'' Inglés :Barrel :Like Crates, Barrels are often filled with items and occasionally explosive. Thrown Barrels may break on contact or go rolling along the ground to smash into characters. Like the Crates, the Barrel is Heavy, so it will restrict the speed at which the character carrying it can move. This speed differs between characters. :*''Super Smash Bros. (4/99)'' En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Barriles :Al igual que las cajas, contienen objetos y cambian de aspecto para hacer juego con el escenario. Si los tiras no se hacen añicos, sino que ruedan por el suelo. Al impactar contra un personaje, este sale despedido. Pesan tanto que necesitarás ambos brazos para levantarlos, con la consiguiente pérdida de velocidad que esto conlleva. :*''Nintendo 64: Super Smash Bros.'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Barrels :Items holders similar to crates their appearance will also change to fit the area. When you throw a barrel, it won't shatter, but rather roll across the stage. When a rolling barrel hits a character, that character gets sent sailing. Barrels are heavy, so you'll need two hand to pick them out, and you foot speed will decrease too. :*''Super Smash Bros.'' :*''Super Smash Bros. Brawl.'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Español right|90px :Barriles :Los barriles contienen todo tipo de objetos, ¡pero son muy resistentes! Un ataque normal o lanzarlos no basta para abrirlos. Probablemente solo los eches a rodar, y los barriles rodantes pueden ser peligrosos. ¡Hasta es posible que acaben lanzándote fuera del escenario! :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' (04/1999) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Galería Barril SSB.png|''Barril'' en Super Smash Bros. Barril SSBM.jpg|''Barril'' en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Tipos de barriles SSBB.jpg|Diferentes tipos de barriles en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Mario lanzando un Barril SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Mario lanzando un barril en Pirosfera. Origen [[Archivo:Barril en Donkey Kong Country.png|thumb|Donkey Kong levantando un barril en Donkey Kong Country.]] Aunque los barriles son originarios de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], estos se inspiran en los barriles del videojuego Donkey Kong Country, tanto en su diseño como su utilidad. En los juegos de Donkey Kong servían como armas de ataque, además de que algunos contenían al compañero del jugador. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Objetos de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate